BePeBePe
by AbracaForte
Summary: Empat baris namun bukan pantun, bercerita namun bukan puisi. Apa itu? Itu adalah BePeBePe! Bukan Pantun Bukan Puisi!/LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. BePeBePe 1

Sik asik sik asik sik asik! Serial pertama Fo nih! Mohon bantuan reviewnya~ *dilindes*

Ehm, anyway, fic ini tiba-tiba saja tercipta karena tugas Bahasa Sunda tercinta #eaa yaitu bikin puisi! Tapi karena Fo nggak bakat bikin puisi Bahasa Sunda, Fo ngasal-ngasal aja deh sampe kebikin karangan-karangan aneh ini -_- sesuatu beuuuut.

**Disclaimer**: Persona Series itu punya mbah Atlus, kalau punya saya Persona berlatar di Indonesia! Cintailah produk Indonesia!

Enjoy~ xO

* * *

><p><strong>-BePeBePe Chapter 1-<strong>

.

.

**BePeBePe 1**

Ketika kulihat langit malam

Banyak Persona yang jatuh dari langit

Aku langsung terbengong

Karena Izanagi kolornya ijo! (apa sih ini...?)

.

**BePeBePe 2**

Ketika aku melihat Tartarus

Aku terbengong

Karena tiba-tiba saja...

SHINJI PAKE BAJU BENCONG! *dilindes*

.

**BePeBePe 3**

Aku berjalan di tengah jalan sepi

Suasananya begitu seram dan angker

Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku lebih takut

Kanji lagi mangkal di TPU bareng Poconggg! /ngek

.

**BePeBePe 4**

Meong meong meong

Sangat lucu kucing yang mengeong

Namun itu menjadi sangat sangat sangat menyeramkan

Ketika Koromaru tengah mengeong bersama Doraemon

.

**BePeBePe 5**

Biru dongker melawan hitam buluk

Protagonis melawan vokalis

Poni melawan poni

Minato melawan Andhika Kangen Band! /plak

.

**BePeBePe 6**

LMFAO bilang "Everyday I'm Shufflein'"

Para author bilang "Everyday I'm publishing"

Para reader bilang "Everyday I'm reviewing"

Minako dan Shinjiro bilang "Everyday we do the *piiiip*" *Fo dilempar ke jamban

.

**BePeBePe 7**

Tragedi 4 Oktober...

Penuh dengan darah dan air mata...

Semuanya menagis... langit pun menangis...

Semua menangis karena menonton sinetron EKSYEN LEBE lewat layar tancep di sana *Fo dibacok

.

**BePeBePe 8**

Ngeeeeng ngeeeeeeng

Brum brum brum!

Tiiiin! Tiiiin!

Anggota IT sedang terjebak macet ketika mengejar jejak cinta Adachi *dibacok*

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Piyuuuuh~ nuhahahaha~ akhirnya selese juga chapie ini hehehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Jangan lupa review ya! Kalo nggak review nggak bakal Fo lanjutin nih! *dihajar massa*<p>

Revieeew?


	2. BePeBePe 2

Hei hei semuaaaaa~ :D Fo datang untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Oke, sebelumnya bales review dulu yo, caps!

**Aaaaaye**: Hehehe makasiiiih :D

**Milet Flexert**: Ahahaha saya juga spontan bikin yang beginian, tiba-tiba aja kebikin pas lagi iseng :3

**Cs**: Yeeey ada bonus XD bagus bagus! ^^d Saya pake buat di chap ini ya~ boleh kan? Sankyu~ :3

**Seorang Pembaca**: Uyeee makasih yaaa :D

Yup, sekian balesan review dari saya! Enjoy read~!

* * *

><p><strong>-BePeBePe Chapter 2-<strong>

.

.

**BePeBePe 9**

Matahari terbit dari timur

Kemudian tenggelam lagi ke timur

Dunia mulai teriak ketakutan

Saat melihat Kanji Tatsumi jadi banci kaleng seutuhnya *dijahit Kanji*

.

**BePeBePe 10**

Lorong itu sangat gelap

Horor sih, memang

Namun lebih horor lagi ketika melihat

Shinjiro nari poco-poco bareng Poconggg

.

**BePeBePe 11**

Mbe... mbe...

Begitulah suara kambing

Lalu bagaimana bila kambing berduet dengan Junpei?

Tumpah seaer~ (mbeee) Nyumur seember~ (mbeee) *dilempar telor gajah*

.

**BePeBePe 12**

Tiba-tiba ruangan berbau mematikan

Banyak korban berjatuhan di mana-mana

Itu semua disebabkan karena

Souji memakan jengkol rebus *author disumpel jengkol*

.

**BePeBePe 13**

Jalan itu sepi

Hening, tak ada suara satu pun

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ledakan tawa

Ketika Adachi bercosplay jadi Tukul

.

**BePeBePe 14**

Gedubraaak!

Terdengar suara seseorang jatuh

Setelah diselidiki baik-baik

Ternyata Minato kepeleset beha Mitsuru *dilempar ke jamban*

.

**BePeBePe 15**

Emaaak! Emaaak!

Itulah yang diteriaki Naoto

Ketika sesuatu terjadi

Naoto kecebur ke dalem jamban *author keseret arus jamban*

.

**BePeBePe 16**

Semuanya tercengang

Semuanya sweatdropped

Sapi memakan beolnya

Saat dunia tau Mitsuru dangdutan sampe kayang

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Uyeeey! Bersambung hey! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya diterusin juga hehehe...<p>

Sip, kalo mau saya lanjutin, review yo?


	3. BePeBePe 3

Hei hei semuaaaaa~ :D Fo datang untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Oke, sebelumnya bales review dulu yo, caps!

**Hikaru Tamano**: Asik~ oke saya pake ya? Boleh kan? Sip XDD

**Cs**: Sepertinya saya tahu jempol kelima itu di mana dan nggak usah dipikirin jawaban saya apaan. Asik bonus lagi XDD Saya pake yaaah XDD

**Kanonno G**: Sip, update mbak

**fmnsukasealdanlostsaga**: Mas bro? Aaah! Fo cewek tauuu DDX saya tidak berkumis *mbeee Uwaw ada bonus lagi XDD saya pake yaw

**Maya Megumi**: Sip! Ini udah diapdet kawan :D

Yup, sekian balesan review dari saya! Enjoy read~!

* * *

><p><strong>-BePeBePe Chapter 3-<strong>

.

.

**BePeBePe 17**

Langit kerlap-kerlip

Bumi gonjang-ganjing

Gunung dan bisul meletus

Ketika Shinjiro menjadi anggota JKT48 #APAAAH

.

**BePeBePe 18**

Suasana begitu horor di sana

Moo... moo...

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sapi

Karena Izanami melahirkan seekor sapi #loh

.

**BePeBePe 19**

Angin berhembus kencang

Menyibak rambut birunya yang emo

Minato hendak loncat dari rooftop sekolah author

Saat mendapati Mitsuru adalah laki-laki tulen *Fo dibacok Mitsuru*

.

**BePeBePe 20**

Huru-hara terjadi di mana-mana

Kutub utara kebakaran

Arab Saudi turun salju

Saat dunia tahu Souji melahirkan anak Adachi *disumpel orok*

.

**BePeBePe 21**

Para cewek mengejar Souji

Tidak lupa Akihiko

Tetapi cewek-cewek kecewa

Karena Souji dan Akihiko nge*piiiip* (author dibacok)

.

**BePeBePe 22**

Sorakan muncul dari mana-mana

Lampu disko kerlap-kerlip

Musik RnB membahana

Disaat Yosuke nari striptease di Escapade

.

**BePeBePe 23**

DOR DOR

ARGH

Suara tembakan cinta Naoto

Ke hati Souji

.

**BePeBePe 24**

Malam hari yang sepi...

Menjadi ramai saat semua terbongkar

Orang-orang berteriak ketakutan

Karena Akihiko dan kanji ternyata maho *ditonjok+dolempar bangku*

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Uyeeey! Bersambung hey! Dan juga... DEMI APA DI ARCHIVE UDAH DITAMBAH SOUJI S.YUU N.?

Sip, kalo mau saya lanjutin, review yo?


	4. BePeBePe 4

Hei hei semuaaaaa~ :D Fo datang untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Oke, sebelumnya bales review dulu yo, caps!

**Kaito Arisato**: Iya dund, namanya juga anak gaje wakakakak XD Iyey dikasih oleh-oleh BePeBePe yeeey Fo pake yaaa *mata kinclong-kinclong*

**anon**: Sudahlah.. takpapa... lagian nggak Fo pikir-pikir amat hohoho YEEEEY BONUS! #ngoeeeng

**Maya Megumi**: Sip! Update mama! #eh

**Cs**: Iyeeey bonus bonus bonus *ting ting ting*

**Hikaru Tamano**: Semua bonus dan oleh-oleh pasti saya pake yeyeyey ini udah update *ting ting ting* lain kali kasih bonus ya :D *dibacok pake kolor*

Yup, sekian balesan review dari saya! Enjoy read~!

* * *

><p><strong>-BePeBePe Chapter 4-<strong>

.

.

**BePeBePe 25**

Kring kring

Tinuninunit

Beep beep, beep beep

WOY ITU HAPE SIAPA? ANGKAT DONG! /plak

.

**BePeBePe 26**

Akihiko!

Akihiko!

Akihiko!

Budeg lu ye! Jangan berak di sono! Itu bukan jamban tapi meja makan! #eh

.

**BePeBePe 27**

'Shaun The Sheep'

Judul film anak-anak yang bagus untuk ditonton

Tapi kini tidak bagus lagi

Karena judulnya menjadi 'Junpei The Sheep' *digiles FC Shaun The Sheep*

.

**BePeBePe 28**

Kriik kriik kriik bunyi jangkrik

Di hari yang tadinya ramai...

Menjadi sunyi senyap...

Dikarenakan Junpei lolos audisi Iwatodai Idol (Indonesian Idol) *di agidyne*

.

**BePeBePe 29**

Pagi yang mencekam

Tiada kehidupan di manapun

Patung Liberty menutup hidung

Karena Kanji melahirkan di jamban #getshocked

.

**BePeBePe 30**

ASTAJIM! ASTAJIIIM!

Nanako mulai nyebut

Ketika menonton acara gosip

Souji jadi anggota Super Junior menggantikan Heechul yang lagi wamil *digrebek para Elf*

.

**BePeBePe 31**

Kebakaran! Kebakaran!

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang panik

Ketika mereka mendapati

Otak Adachi kebakar gara-gara ngerjain soal matematika kelas 1 SD

.

**BePeBePe 32**

YEAH! WOOOW!

OHMAIGAT!

Shinjiro teriak ketika menonton video porno

Kucing telanjang nari striptease #ngek

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>OMAIGAAAAT! BENTAR LAGI UN DONG! BENTAR LAGI UN! AAAAAAAH! #stress<p>

Ripiuw? *ngedot di jamban*


	5. BePeBePe 5

**-BePeBePe Chapter 5-**

.

.

**BePeBePe 33  
><strong>

Marilyn Monroe

Artis jadul yang sangat sekseh

Tapi, bagaimana jika...

KANJI MONROE VERSUS SUNGMIN MONROE? #korbanSS4 *digaplok Pumpkins*

.

**BePeBePe 34**

Gedubrak gedebruk

Dunia huru-hara

Orang-orang sibuk kesana-kemari

Untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Akihiko dan Minato #WHAT?!

.

**BePeBePe 35**

Bangun tidur kuterus mandi

Tidak lupa menggaruk pantat

Habis garuk kutelan ibu

Itu adalah kebiasaan Yosuke

.

**BePeBePe 36**

Souji Seta

Anak terpandai di kelas, mempunyai banyak penggemar

Tapi para penggemar kecewa

Karena Souji pacaran sama Yosuke!

.

**BePeBePe 37**

Pagi hari yang mencekam

Matahari terbit dari barat

Dunia berteriak MALING

Saat Minato tiga kali ikutan sunat masal

.

**BePeBePe 38**

Seluruh fans Persona jatuh bangun ngelempar jamban

Seluruh ELF melempar bakiak masjid

Ketika mereka tahu

HANAKO MAU NIKAH SAMA SIWON! #astaga #yaTuhan #PrayForSiwon (Hanako, kita berpindah posisi yuk? #maunya)

.

**BePeBePe 39**

Penonton ga jadi nonton di bioskop

Pada ribut minta dibalikin duitnya

Ketika di semua studio memainkan film...

MR. BEAN KESURUPAN MITSURU

.

**BePeBePe 40**

Janganlah marah, janganlah sedih

Walaupun ini akhir chapter

Seluruh karakter Persona akan menghibur kalian

DENGAN GOYANG GAYUUUUUNG! *goyang gayung massal*

.

**~Tamat~**

* * *

><p>Hyaaa akhirnya serial ini tamat juga! Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung saya dari awal hingga akhir fic ini! Terutama yang sudah memberikan bonus! ^^<p>

**Big Hug and Thanks For:**

Seorang Pembaca | Cs | Half-Human Girl | Aaaaaye | Megumi Maya | fmnsukasealdanlostsaga| Kanonno G | Hikaru Tamano | Guest | Kaito Arisato | Sp-Cs | Tomoko Takami | fmn ferdian | Nasaki Kobayakawa

AND YOU! ^^

For your support and anything! See you again at my other fanfictions~! Mind to give your last review for this fic?


End file.
